Cellular phones, smart phones, and other telecommunications devices may be used as a way of establishing communications between two or more parties. These mobile devices are often carried by the owner and/or the possessor of the device, even when he/she is inside a mobile vehicle, such as a car. It may, in some instances, be desirable to have a place to stow the mobile device inside the vehicle so that the device interface(s) are not immediately accessible to the owner and/or possessor while he/she is operating the vehicle.